


A budding poppy girl needs her Master Florist to fertilize her with his precious seed

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Plants, Screenplay/Script Format, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: You are a poppy girl, budding after a long time of growth through the care of your Master Florist. You have stems, arms and legs that are able to root into the ground if needed, and petals across you, and a special bud. It’s finally time for you to bloom once more. However, she’s felt down the past while, as most plants simply need good soil and water, but you need more to fully flourish and bloom. You request what you really need: his precious seed.
Kudos: 2





	A budding poppy girl needs her Master Florist to fertilize her with his precious seed

[F4M] [Script offer] A budding poppy girl needs her Master Florist to fertilize her with his precious seed [Plantgirl] [Monster girl] [Flower girl] [Master] [Fsub] [Cock kisses] [Stemjob] [Blowjob] [Ball sucking] [Bud sex] [Creampie] [Breeding] [Blooming orgasm] [My soft, wet flower petals are all yours]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+

Performer’s summary: You are a poppy girl, budding after a long time of growth through the care of your Master Florist. You have stems, arms and legs that are able to root into the ground if needed, and petals across you, and a special bud. It’s finally time for you to bloom once more. However, she’s felt down the past while, as most plants simply need good soil and water, but you need more to fully flourish and bloom. You request what you really need: his precious seed.

Note: All Sfx are optional.

Sfx used: Background rain, footsteps, stroking, sucking sounds, sex sounds, flower blooming

\---

(In the background, we hear a light pattering of rain or water within the Master’s garden. Footsteps on dirt approach, as the Florist comes to see his loving Poppy Girl.)

Master, you’re here!

Are you coming to water me?

(Light moan of relief) Mmm...that feels so nice...I love when you help me grow.

I love feeling the drops run down my body, the stems wrapping around my arms and legs, feeling the subtle hairs on my bud tingle and tickle with each bead of liquid running across me...

Thank you! I love the feeling.

My bud isn’t spreading?

I know. I’m sorry. I’m--I’m trying! I’ve tried to be so good for you. I’ve bloomed a little, but I can’t fully without, um, something important.

There’s a problem...water is nice, and soil, but I’m not like other plants, Master.

I need more to grow. I need you, Master. I’m connected to you far more deeply than your other plants. 

It’s your seed--your seed is what I need to flourish! 

Would you do that for me? I’m your special little flower girl, aren’t I?

Not that seed. *Your* seed. Your special, warm load that you’ve been saving...

Your cum. 

I know I’m special to you. I know whenever you’re near me, your body changes. I can sense it when you’re near—it makes me want to grow and flourish for you.

You’re warm, Master. I can feel it through my feet, my roots—your warmth on the ground, and your heart beating faster when you look at me...

Don’t you care for me? Don’t you want me to bloom? 

I love it when you come close to me...

My shoots? Stems? Oh...I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t notice them rubbing against you.

Do you like it? (Giggle) You do? I feel you getting hard. I want to feel special to you, more than any other plant girl you have. 

Can you kiss me? Please? It makes my moisture move.

(She kisses him between words, and moans lightly into his mouth)

Mmm, Master, I love when you kiss me… on my petals, on my stems, my cheek, my lips...

Here, Master. You water and fertilize me so we give you what we can, but please, let me take care of you. I’ll take care of you so you can fertilize me with your loving load.

Is that what you’d like? (Giggle) You’re definitely reacting to me...

(Sfx: Clothing sounds as she removes his pants, and light stroking as she rubs his cock lightly with a side-shoot/stem/hand)

I see the others help you, Master. I wondered for so long when it would be my turn. I’ve wanted to pleasure you for so long!

Do you like it? The feeling of my stem and leaves gently wrapping around your cock, rubbing you up and down...

Oh, do you like it when I pull you in with my leaves? (Giggle) I know I smell quite…intoxicating. Do you love my scent, Master? You always tell me how sweet I am.

I know you sometimes get light-headed around me...I know my colours are bright and beautiful when the sun hits them just right. I try to face it in just the right way when you’re near me.

(Light moan) Mmm, I love it when you rub my bud like that...it's just like a pussy, isn't it? (Whispering) Except it's softer...and wetter...than anything you've ever had.

My flower is fragile, Master. I’m glad you’re so gentle with me.

You’re getting so hard for me. Is it my pussy, my bud spreading, wishing for your touch? Maybe my petals emanating my wondrous scent, my slick, watery stem rubbing along your cock, making you wet for me…

(He slips a finger into your bud, causing you to yelp from the pleasureful feeling)

Ah! Master, m—my bud! You’re so forward. (Giggle) I love when you gently place your fingers inside...

Yes, Master, rub me gently, like that, be careful with the petals inside, waiting for you...

I love hearing you moan! Your cock is so hard, and so wet for me, ready to fuck my little pussy so I can flower and flourish!

But wait, I just want to give you some extra love, just like you give me some days, when you pour your waters on me.

[You kneel down and begin giving him gentle cock kisses]

I’ll just (Kiss) plant gentle (Kiss) kisses along your warm (kiss) hard (kiss) cock. I need to get you ready.

I can practically taste your seed already! Mmm, let me have this little bit dripping out...

(You lick off the pre cum, and let out a light moan as you taste it)

You taste so goooood. Can I ready you for my bud, Master? I want to get you nice and wet. We need to get out all the seed I can before I take the rest inside me.

(You begin sucking his cock, happily, and speak a few sentences between sucking sounds)

Is my mouth good, Master? I want to prove I’m a good poppy girl for you. I want to prove I’m worthy of your loving seed.

I can’t wait to feel you inside me, Master. I’ve dreamt of what it’s like, your warm, loving load spraying all over my petals and bud, giving me all the nourishment I could ever want. I can’t wait!

(Light moan) I love feeling your hands on my head, feeling my flowery hair, pulling me into you...

You seem antsy! (Giggle) I am too...but I need you to be gentle with my bud, Master. We need to get all the excitement out before then. If you want, you could use my mouth, use it until you’re ready to release your cum into me...

Yes, Master. Lightly grip my head, lead me into your cock, and thrust into my mouth!

(He starts fucking your face, gently at first, until you say...)

Please, fuck my face. You don’t have to be gentle. I can take it. I want you to be as rough as you need so you can gently fuck my little pussy and fertilize me...

Don’t wait. Please, please do it. Fuck my face. Fuck my wet, flowery throat! Please, I--

(He cuts you off, and beings fiercely fucking your face for as long as you want. When you come up for air, you say things like ‘Yes Master, don’t stop!’)

(After a time stops, ready for the next step for the two of you)

(Catching breath) Oh Master. I can feel you twitch already, but I need to make sure you’re ready to give me all the seed I need.

Don’t worry Master, I won’t ignore them. I’ll suck on your loving balls so I can get all the seed I can! I’ll be gentle, just like you are with me.

(You gently and happily suck on his balls while you stroke him, excited for the seed you’re preparing)

Mmm, Master I can feel them. They’re so heavy and full. 

You’ve saved up for me? Oh, *Master*...I knew it! You’ve waited until you’re so full to fertilize your little poppy girl. (Giggle)

How long has it been? 

(Waits for response) That’s such a long time! I can’t wait to feel you unload inside me, filling me with your precious seed.

I’ll just suck them a little longer. I want to be sure they’re ready for my soft, wet, flower pussy...

(You suck a little longer, until you say...)

Rub it along my petals, yes, please...

Please, Master. Please don’t wait. I want you to fuck me. Fuck my pussy bud so you can cum inside me. Make my flower bloom so I can be bred for you...

(He inserts his cock into your bud, penetrating you, giving you immense pleasure)

Oh, Master, I feel your cock slipping into me! It--it feels incredible. I’ve waited so long for this. 

Do you like how it feels? The gentle petals in my bud rubbing you, massaging your cock, gently, lovingly...

I’m soaked, Master. Your waters earlier, feeling you inside me, I just feel it nourish my pussy for you, getting me so wet for your cock.

Oh! Ah--slow, Master, slow...I want to feel everything. I need to feel your whole length inside me. 

I’m ready to bloom for you. I’ve waited so long for this. My entire life. I’ve wanted to feel your cock inside me, ready to bloom and breed me...

I love how you moan. Is it the softness of my petals? The wet juices pouring out, coating your cock in my love?

(Over time, he speeds up, slowly allowing you to adjust to his speed and thrusting)

(You start building toward an orgasm) 

Are you close? I feel myself getting so close to blooming, but I need you, Master. I need your loving seed.

It’s--so intense--I feel my stems shudder. My petals brighten with each thrust of your cock!

Fuck, I can’t take it! It wants to bloom so badly! Please, please give me your seed. Please fertilize me! 

I need you. I’ve always needed you. My entire live loving you has led to this moment! Fertilize me Master! Breed me!

I can feel your body tense, Master! Please, cum for me. Cum inside me. I need to feel your warm load of cum spray all inside my pussy!

(You’re at the edge now, ready to cum, but you need his so badly in order to finish...)

Make me spread for you! Bloom my flower, Master!

(He cums inside your bud, shooting is load all inside, pushing your pleasure and warmth over the edge)

(You let out an intense moan as you orgasm. Say what comes naturally. Your bud blooms into a flower as you cum, surprising you both)

(Catching breath) Oh my--oh my goodness, Master, you...you made me bloom. My bud spread into a colourful flower from your loving seed! It’s so preeeetty...

(Giggle) it’s still covered in your cum!

I want to taste it. I need every drop. I need to rub it all over me...

(You lightly rub the cum in, and take some, eating it happily, moaning as you taste the seed you’ve wanted for so long)

Goodness, Master. Your seed feeds every part of me! My roots feel to warm, my flowers are brightening, my whole body shivers from your load moving across me, inside me, everywhere I needed...

I feel my petals growing so happy! They’re so much brighter, and they’re brimming with life now! Oh, Master, I knew this would happen! 

I’m yours. Your good poppy girl. Your loving seed is my favourite fertilizer, Master. It makes me so beautiful and happy, and I want more. I want so much more.

Now that I’ve bloomed, I can be bred for you...

You’re...you’re ready? Already?

Yay! I can’t wait for more of your seed!

Come here. I’ll please you in every way you ever wished for.

\--END--

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
